The Adventures of La Calandra
by SingingGal
Summary: La Carlotta and Raoul have a child named La Calandra. What will happen when Christine sends her to Erik for voice lessons? What if she met Christine and Erik's son, Gustave? Maybe a little romance? Already fairly into the story, but a quick read to catch up! Read and Reveiw please!
1. Christine Sent Me!

Erik sat at his desk, writing a letter to the management of the Opera Populaire despite what today marked the day of. Twenty years ago, his Christine ran out of his underground home with the Vicount de Chagny, never to come back. Only once had he ever seen her since then...

_ "Dear Management:_

_ I regret to inform you that my salary was paid two days late. Don't allow this mistake to occur again or a great misfortune will occur. Also, I suggest that the __ casting for Il Mudo should be reconsidered, as La Carlotta seemed to have a frog in her throat during the last performance._

_ Your most humble servant,_

_ O.G."_

He thought to himself, "I've dropped a chandeleir, I've stolen a soprano, I made La Carlotta croak (which I remind the managers of quite often)! What greater misfortunes could I cause to occur! Well, those managers seem frightened enough if a letter falls onto the set, I very well may never have to cause another 'accident'."

A shadow flitted across the room. A shreik resonated around the lair "Hey ERIK!"

Erik jumped behind the organ that dominated one side of the room, but it was too late. He had been seen.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'm not a Phangirl. Christine sent me!" the voice said, melodically bouncing across the walls.

"What?" he said. "Oh yes, Gustave turns 19 tomorrow! I'm guessing I still can't give him voice lessons for his birthday?"

"Actually, she sent me because she said you could give ME lessons."

Panic flooded his mind. "Well, if Christine sent you. I'd do anything for her. So exactly who are you, what are you doing here, and how in the world did you know how to get down here?"

"Well," she began, "I am La Calandra, I'm here- like I said earlier- because Christine Daae sent me, and she told me all about the one-way mirror because I'm using her dressing room now that she has moved away."

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. "I specifically told those no-good managers that box five was to- I mean that dressing room was to be kept empty! Why in Bach's Buttons did they give it to you!"

"Because I'm La Carlotta's daughter."


	2. A New Instructor

"Out. Now."

Erik was in shock. La Carlotta's daughter? How could this be! Christine was too gentle to hate anyone, but her feelings towards La Carlotta were as close as it could get.

"And before you go into a rant, I might as well add that Raoul Vicount de Chagny is my father." she said.

"But, but, Christine and Raoul... that fiend! Does Christine know?"

"Yes, yes... and that's why she is no longer the Countess de Chagny"

... 2 HOURS LATER...

Erik awakes to a jug or water being splashed over his face.

"Wha- what the- huh- the grasshopper, it jumps-she's single- what just happened!" Erik mumbles confusedly [If you got the grasshopper thing, you deserve a metaphorical cookie]

"You fainted from shock. Maybe you and Christine do have something in common...," La Calandra said.

"Christine, she's single?"

"I believe that I said that already"

"And.. why does she associate with her enemy/ex's daughter?"

"Because I, thank goodness, don't have my mother's personality!"

"So, I'm guessing that La Carlo- I mean your mother- insists that you follow in her footsteps?"

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm here, but I would most likely come here anyway. Christine only recently told me about you via letter. Mother said that If I couldn't find a teacher, she would teach me herself. Don't want to go there. That lady is dead set on me being the Opera Populaire's next prima donna or she's going to... hehe... croak." La Calandra said with a sly grin.

"You.. you know about the croak incident?"

"And I find that she most certainly deserved it!"

"You just got yourself an opera instructor I believe."


	3. The First Lesson

**I would like to thank 5Faces (who gets a metaphorical cookie for getting the grasshopper reference!) and wheatly181 (who also gets a metaphorical cookie for putting me on story alert!) for actually reading my poor first fanfiction. But... this chapter**** shall be better!**

**Okay you all, this is what everyone has been waiting for... La Calandra's first lesson. Be prepared.**

Erik sat in his mysterious subterranian lair, fog swirling around him. "She's late," he thought to himself, "That child was supposed to be here five minutes ago!"

As soon as he was about to go up to the dressing room and pound on the mirror, La Calandra walked in, dripping wet and distraught.

"The.. gondala... it flipped...," she stammered in between gasps of air.

"Oh just lovely, we'll just have to let you settle down now before you can start singing," he said, pacing back and forth in front of the piano. "Wait... where's my gondala?"

"Halfway back to the mirror, probobly under several feet of water," she said with a slight grin.

"Well I oughta," he said, upset... "ugh.. take care of that later," regaining control of his temper.

~~~~~~~ Later, after La Calandra is no longer a shivering mess~~~~~~~~

"Okay, so show me what you can sing. I need to know what I have to work with here."

"Well, what should I sing?"

"I don't know- anything I assume."

"Well, here goes... _So say you'll love me every hou-"_

"EXCEPT THAT!" Erik spazzed.

"Okay, okay geez... let's try another one..."

"_And I was like, baby, baby, baby OOOOOOHHH! Like baby bab_-"

"GAHHHHH!" Erik spazzed again.

"Just- uggh. If you aren't going to let me pick, just pick one for yourself."

"Well, I an certainly not going to let you bring shame upon my life's work, so no Don Juan Triumphant for you. So... eh... whatever those managers and their crew were singing during that unrealistic flash mob at the gala night celebration?" Erik suggested.

"Okay, here goes:

_Masquerade!  
>Paper faces on parade.<br>Masquerade!  
>Hide your face, so the world will never find you!<br>Masquerade!  
>Every face a different shade.<br>Masquerade!"_

"And... the rest?" Erik critiqued dryly.

"The rest is pretty much dialogue-song-ish. I bet that if you hadn't interrupted it it would have turned into another great duet between Christine and Rao-"

"Don't. say. that. name."

**Ahh... conflict of a most amniable nature between our favorite scary psyco-stalker and the crazy young opera singer! :) More to come, more to come.**


	4. A Leading Lady?

Erik sat once again in his musical lair, reflecting on the past lesson. "Gravy that child is annoying. But, Christine sent her... and, now that she's single... if I could help Calandra to become the Opera Populaire's brightest prima donna in history..." He smiled to himself. "It would be a lot of work, without a doubt," he pondered. "But it would make Christine truly happy."

*Scene changes to the rehearsal of the newest opera, Madama Butterfly*

"What is this?" a chorus girl says, holding a letter. The cast gathers as she reads it aloud:

Dear Management:

La Calandra will be playing the lead in this production, with me instructing her on her role, or another misfortune will occur. I suggest that you take heed to my warning.

Your obedient servant,

O.G.

"WHAT?" one of the managers exclaimed.

"Maybe even the Opera Ghost grew tired of hearing her," a dancer chuckled to another. "But could he even teach her?"

The managers grew fearful of the success of their upcoming production, but feared even more what would happen if they risked going against the ghost's demands. Meanwhile, underneath the stage, Erik was questioning his sanity more that he had ever before. He had to brace himself and head for home, because he felt quite sure that in a matter of minutes a hysterical soprano would be busting down the door of his dwelling beside the lake.


	5. A Confrontation

**Just realized that I have forgotten something: DISCLAIMERS!**

**So... I don't own The Phantom of the Opera... although I would be very happy (and rich) if I did. I don't own Madama Butterfly, nor do I own Gaston Leroux.**

* * *

><p>Erik had just made it to his musical lair and managed to look like he had been sitting and minding his own buisness when he heard a shreik echo through the mirror passageway.<p>

"ERIIIIIIIKKK!" Calandra screamed. Erik sighed to himself, he kind of had this coming to him. She sure did have her mother's temper! "What is the meaning of this? There are only a few months before the gala night and I am totally unprepared and- let's discuss this over dinner, I haven't eaten."

"Okay, okay, I'll go find something, I haven't eaten either," Erik suggested to get away from her ranting. He thought to himself that maybe she had a worse temper than even himself!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Several Minutes Later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, there's nothing in here. I'll have to get the Daroga to get my groceries again for me," Erik said.

"Looks like we're going out to eat then!" Calandra demanded.

"Ummm... no." Erik said. "I think that everyone in this room understands why I can't go up there. First of all: I am a wanted criminal. Second: How inconspicuous would a random man in all black with a mask be?"

"Wear that mask you made for Christine that makes you look normal! Only you, her, me- because she told me,- and everyone who has read Gaston Leroux knows about it! We are going out to eat." Calandra said.

"No, we're not. And that is final."

"If you don't, then there is no leading lady for you. How much respect would you have from the managers and cast then? What a great 'misfortune' that would be, eh?" Calandra said slyly with a smirk.

"Oh, so now you are playing blackmail? We could become quite good friends. Very well, just this once we can go to a restaurant, but it will never happen again. " Erik caved in to Calandra's craftyness.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no... Erik or Calandra in public alone is bad enough, but both of them together? Paris may never be the same... :)<strong>


	6. Cafe de la Opera

**Oh my gravy, I am so so so so... (etc) sorry that I haven't got to update for a while! I still love you all... and La Calandra! I expecially want to thank Tuggerfan181, so glad that people actually like my crazy first FanFiction! Tuggerfan181 will not be disappointed. :)**

* * *

><p>Our odd duo now stood on the sidewalk next to the Opera Populaire, waiting for a carriage that they could hail.<p>

"Are you sure that this is going to work? I still feel out-of-place," Erik said to Calandra.

"Just act normal, you need to get out of that slimy lair more often and walk amongst the city. That's why I'm forcing you to come with me to the Cafe de la Opera down the street," she replied.

"Why do we need a carriage then?" Erik said.

"Well, a prima donna has to arrive in style, doesn't she? Mother's rule number 24." Calandra said, rolling her eyes at the thought of her mother's list.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later, at the Cafe de la Opera *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Everyone here is so... stiff," Erik said, looking around the posh cafe filled with Paris' upper classes. "Just look at him!" he gestures towards a man in a powdered wig sipping tea. "He looks like he has been sitting on something pointy!"

"Trust me, you get used to it," Calandra said. "Now, you are going to explain how in the world that you plan to teach me how to sing- not to mention my entire part- in a matter of several months?"

"Well...," Erik replied. "We will have a lesson every day. And I mean every day. I am going to teach you basic opera technique, and then everything else that I can. It is going to be hard work, and a lot of it, but I think that we will be able to succeed if you are truly dedicated."

"So, you really think that I will be able to do well?" Calandra said, swallowing a bite of toasted brie.

"That is what I just said, yes," he said.

"Oh, oh no...," Calandra said, looking across the restaurant. "We've got to go. Now."

"Why, is something wrong?" Erik asked, concerned.

"Yes. Yes, something is wrong, actually. _He's_ here."

Erik turned around as his eyes followed to where Calandra was looking, and there he stood, not having changed one bit since that night underneath the opera years ago.

It was Raoul.

* * *

><p><strong>Was going to be longer, but decided to make the next part into another chapter so I could update faster! Rate and Reveiw and you get a metaphorical cookie!<strong>


	7. Him Again?

"Oh.. oh no no no," Erik said to himself as Raoul walked over to the table.

"Oh hello Calandra!" Raoul said. "Who is this?" he asked, gesturing towards who he didn't know was his archrival in disguise.

"Oh, this is my new opera instructor.. um... Sebastian." Calandra improvised.

"Yes," Erik added. "Sebastian, um, Masque."

"Nice to meet you Monseiur Masque," Raoul said, offering a handshake, which Erik ignored.

"Um, I should probobly let you eat then. I'll see you later," Raoul said and walked back to his table with a 'Punjab Me' sign on his back.

"Really?" Calandra said to Erik. "Of all the pranks you could have done to him- being the dark and mysterious Opera Ghost- you sneak a sign onto his back?"

"Sad, really, but I can't risk myself being arrested. I have to teach you opera technique before gala night. Believe me, though, I was tempted," Erik said micheviously.

"Let's leave. I've lost my appetite." Calandra said, staring sadly down at her half-finished food, her eyes threatening to tear up.

Erik silently agreed and dropped several francs on the table as they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the carriage on the way back to the opera~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Calandra," Erik said. "He's just not worth it. He's just a fop who has ruined both of our lives."

"I know, but I haven't even seen him in three years and he walks up like he is actually a part of my life." Canandra said.

"Believe me, I know what you're going through, but just don't worry about him. He doesn't deserve a daughter like you." Erik said, patting her on the back.

Suddenly, as they were pulling up to the Opera Populaire, Calandra gave Erik a big hug. "No, I don't need to worry about a fop like him." She said with a smile and then walked inside, headed to her dressing room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Underground Lair~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I just can't believe it!" Erik thought to himself. "Did she really... _hug_ me?"

Could it be possible that she thought of him as some sort of father figure? He was flattered, sure, but after what happened the last time he acted like a father to someone he was teaching it didn't end very well, although that would most certainly not happen again. But, if he thought to himself, he did consider her a friend- someone he could trust and relate to- and that was more than he could say of anyone else.

"I wonder if I could get her to meet Gustave?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no... sounds like we have a man with a plan! Mwahaha... ;)<strong>


	8. A Crush!

Gustave silently stepped down the damp corridor, to meet his new instructor. Christine had said that he would like this one for sure, even though many other teachers had failed to keep his interest. But, isn't it a strange place for a studio, underneath the opera?

~~~~~~~~~~~ Last Evening, Outside the Opera Populaire~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erik had been waiting for several hours, he know that Christine would be picking up Gustave from rehearsal soon. He eventually saw her petite shadow trailing behind her as she turned the corner.

"I got your letter," she said. "And I think that Gustave is ready for you to teach him."

"There is one problem," Erik said. "I already have another student. He will have to share."

"That would be just fine." Christine said.

It was awkward for a moment, then Erik turned and walked inside, leaving Christine bewildered at how a rose had appeared in her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to the Present~~~~~~~~~~

Gustave continued his trek down, when suddenly he heard a voice. It wasn't just any voice, he had heard it before. He had heard the tune before, also. It was supposed to be a duet in _Madama Butterfly_, only the complimenting part to the lead voice was absent. "Wait," he thought. "It's _my_ part that is missing!"

He ran down the remaining twists and turns, curiosity getting the best of him. What he saw confused him. A tall man in a white mask was sitting at a piano surrounded in sheet music. So, if that wasn't strange enough, the only person that such an intricate, melodic, obviously female sound could have come from was... La Calandra? What was she doing in the bowels of the opera?

Suddenly it hit him: this must be who he was sharing lessons with. A smile was threatening to break through at the thought of getting to spend his lessons with her. Calandra gave him a blushing smile, which Gustave returned.

"Well, since you are both here now, let us begin." Erik said to them both.

Gustave slowly took his place next to Calandra, who was still blushing up a storm.

Erik though to himself, 'For a man who wears a mask, I can be pretty good at sparking a romance."


	9. Lady Troubles

**DISCLAIM, DISCLAIM, DISCLAIM! Guess who owns the Phantom of the Opera? Not me.**

* * *

><p>Gustave anxiously waited for rehearsal to end. Only 15 minutes left.<p>

10 minutes left, and then he would be asking La Calandra, THE La Calandra, to have dinner with him at Paris's newest bistro.

5 minutes left.

3 minutes left. He began to gather his thoughts. What if she said no? How horrible would the music lessons, the first ones that he had ever enjoyed, be if she turned him down!

1 minute left. "Be a man," he thought to himself. "You can do this, Gustave."

It's go time.

He walked up to La Calandra, trying to look confident. "What should I say, what should I say!" he thought. "So... um, what lovely weather we're having, eh?"

"Um.. it's raining." Calandra said.

Gustave shifted from foot to foot. "Mozart's muffins," he thought to himself, "I have lady problems. Wonder where that came from in the family tree?"

A long and awkward silence came over them. Gustave eventually said, "Do you.. um, come here often?"

"Yes, and so do you. We're rehearsing the same opera... remember?" Calandra said, confused and awkward."

"Well, um, anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Gustave stammered out. "Just remember, rejection can result to emotional stress for both parties involved, which can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, and even death! So for my sake and yours, Calandra, please say yes!"

Calandra smiled and grabbed his shaking hand and blushing profusely. "I would love to, Gustave, I've been waiting for you to ask me ever since we began rehearsing together."

"So... how does 7:00 sound at the Bistro de L'Amore?" Gustave asked.

"That sounds wonderful!" Calandra said, smiling brightly.

"I'll pick you up then!" Gustave said cheerily.

They walked away in opposite directions, Calandra blushing happily and Gustave very, very happy. Quickly, he realised something.

"I don't know where she lives! How can I pick her up?" He exclaimed to the empty auditorium.

A letter fluttered down from the rafters. Gustave picked it up, and an address was written on it in a flowing script. He looked up, only to see the swish of a cape and hear a satisfied chuckle.


	10. The Date Part 1

A/N: This chapter and the next will be in La Carlotta's POV... muahaha :) (There is sonething in here for a friend of mine also, she'll know what it is...)

It would be only a few minutes until the first respectacble man to ever wish to court my daughter would be knocking at our door, and that child was not ready in the least.

"Calandra, get over here and let me tighten your corset!" I shouted across the room, where she was eating the crumpets the I ordered the servant to make so that she wouldn't look to be a pig on her date.

"Mother, I can hardly breathe as it is!" she said back, butter from the now pooling crumpet dripping down her chin.

"If I can sing across an orchestra in a corset tighter than I'm asking you to wear yours, surely you can wear one for several hours. And for goodness' sake, eat like a lady on your outing!" I replied, stroking my doggie in my arms

I heard a knock on the door... it was him! How my mess of a daughter caught the notice of the opera's leading man I will never know, but what I do know is that I will NOT let him get away. I re-powdered her face where the butter had left a streak and hurried her downstairs, where she arrived just as the butler opened the door.

"Hello, Calandra..." the young man at the door shyly said. "And you must be her mother, La Carlotta. It's a pleasure to meet you." I offered my hand, and he gave it a quick peck.

He took Calandra's arm and they strode to the carriage, where a strange man in a cape was driving. Was that... a _mask_ he was wearing? Surely not, just a trick of the light. As soon as the carriage was out of sight, I turned to Calandra's governess.

"Maid," I said to her, while grabbing my mink coat. "Watch my doggie for me, I will be going out for the evening."


	11. The Date Part 2

**A/N: Still in our "lovely" Prima Donna's POV at first! But it shall switch to someone else's... :)**

* * *

><p>I thrust the dog into the maid's arms and ran outside. I ordered the stable boy to drive my carriage to the city after my daughter and the young boy. They were within marrying age, and I wasn't going to let her mess this one up.<p>

I found their carriage, with the strange driver gone, outside of this new bistro. I saw them inside, and requested a table where I could see them, but they couldn't see me. What was that girl doing! She had a huge plate of food, and that Gustave boy didn't even seem to care! They are laughing and talking, both of their mouths are full, do either of them know any manners?

He seems to actally... _like_ her! And she likes him back! I can't believe this, I just can't believe this! I began to walk over to their table, but people kept stopping me to talk. I have to get over there, I have to end this.

I now knew one thing for sure. If this was going to be my son-in-law, it would be over my dead body.

~~~ Erik's POV ~~~

I was sitting at a table across the bistroThese two are perfect! They seem to be hitting it off quite nicely, little Calandra is a pretty decent girl considering her parents. Speaking of them, was that La Carlotta over there? Oh no, oh no... she is walking to their table! Still-loyal fans are hounding her, I should have time.

I snuck into the Waiters' Lounge and stole a uniform. I made myself look as normal as possible, a fairly difficult feat. Through the tables, across the restaurant, I barely got there in time. The two looked at me with confusion, they both recognised me. I dropped off their "check" and ran to the carriage.

~~~ 3rd Person POV ~~~

Gustave opened the little black folder and found a note: "_Carlotta here. Get out fast. I'll be in the carriage."_

He showed it to Calandra and she gasped. "I knew that she would follow me!" She looked up and saw her overbearing mother trying to push past a group of old women. "Believe me, Erik is completely right. We have to get out now!"

The two ran out of the bistro and into the street. Gasping for air, Gustave asked Calandra, "Who- who is Erik?"

"Erik?" questioned. "Erik- out instructor, he drove our carriage tonight, the stinking Phantom of the Opera? How did you not know him, he's your father!"

"My... father?" Gustave was in shock.

The carriage pulled up. The two got inside, and Gustave said to their instructor. "So, Dad... how have I not found out about this before?

"I, um, well, you see... well I-" Erik began but was interrupted.

"I am SO glad I found you." Gustave said and gave Erik a very uncharacteristic hug.


	12. Roommates!

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm horrible- I know- But I still love you all! So this here- written at 2 in the morning- is for you ALL! Because I love you, love you, love you! (Haha I'm too sleepy for this). Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Our young diva, La Calandra, burst into the underground lair in the wee hours of the morning with an armful of suitcases. "Hey, Erik!" She walks across the lair and plops her luggage onto the swan bed, then running back to a flabbergasted Erik, who just had a rude awakening- having falen asleep at his organ.<p>

"Calandra," he said, confused and slightly concerned. "_What_- for the love of Beethoven- is the meaning of this! It can't be earlier than three!"

"I just thought you may want to know that I'm moving in now!" She says with a smile, turning back to get another suitcase from the gondala.

"Moving in? Moving in! You didn't see a need to ask before deciding to _move in_ to someone else's home!" Erik said, grumpy and tired.

"Well, I told mother that mine and Gustave's date went very well, and then she forbade me to ever see _'That ignorant, unmannerly little disgrace to society'_ ever again." Calandra recounted.

"So, I have a feeling that this didn't go over well with you?" Erik said sarcastically.

"Well, WHY would you think THAT!" Calandra shouted, steaming mad recounting their argument.

"Because you are standing in the middle of my house at 3 AM with all of your belongings packed in suitcases planning to move in, maybe?" he said dryly.

"Anyway," Calandra continued." "I asked her how she planned on keeping me from continuing our courtship. She told me that I couldn't even speak to him as long as I was living under her roof or she would keep me in my room and escort me everywhere I needed to go. So, I decided to _stop_ living under her roof!"

Erik sighed and said, " I guess that you can stay here for a little while, then, but let's not make this a permenant thing, okay?"

Calandra skipped off happily at the news and began to put her stuff away in the swan bedroom.

Erik crossed to the other side of the lair where his bedroom was and tried to sleep. Calandra was making such a racket unpacking her belongings, but that wasn't what was keeping him awake. He had to make it up to Gustave for being such a terrible father in the past. How could he have forgiven him so easily? Surely that aspect of his personality must have came from his mother. Still, he hoped that helping him get his happy ending- even if it ment having to deal with a teenage girl- would make him feel like a better father.

Suddenly, Erik heard a noise. It sounded like the monkey music box he had aquired in Persia. Then- CRASH! "Oops, sorry!" Calandra shouted.

"This isn't going to be easy," Erik thought, covering his head with a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Roommates! This is going to be interesting! :) See, this is what happens when I try to write at 2 AM! Muahaha! So... you should reveiw... or Calandra will move into YOUR house!<strong>


	13. Singing in the Shower

**So... I keep forgetting to disclaim. Guess what! I don't own ANYTHING! Yay for disclaimers! :) Don't own POTO, or The Sound of Music. But, I had to get a TSOM reference in here somewhere!**

* * *

><p>It was around noon, and Erik was still in bed, tired from the events of the previous night. Just like early in the morning, he suffered another rude awakening due to his new roommate<em>.<em> It sounded like... singing? Sure, he had heard a lot of singing from Calandra recently, but this was different.

Erik rose out of bed and into the giant room that housed his piano. Nope, Calandra wasn't in there. Then, he noticed the sound of running water. "Oh my goodness," he thought, "surely not." But it was true.

La Calandra was singing in the shower.

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with string... these are a few of my favorite things_," she sang far too loudly.

"Hmm... that sounds farmiliar from somewhere." Erik thought. But then, he got a grand idea. Why not pull a little prank to embarass the young diva? Yes, it was improv time. He bellowed from outside of the bathroom door matching her tune.

"_Lurking about in the bowels of the opera, stealing sopranos and singing them arias, falling chandeleirs and sneaking around, your shower-singing secret has finally been found_!"

But Calandra refused to be beat. "_Running away from an annoying mother, um, something- and something and... fresh apple butter? I think that improv is not quite my thing, but I do truly enjoy to sing_!"

Erik was now, for the first time in years, laughing. He was laughing so hard that he was on the verge of tears. Who could have imagined that a simple attempted embarassment could bring so much joy! He had to go transition this into music! Erik ran to his piano and began to write a score like he had never written before, one of happiness and laughter.

It must have been at least half an hour before Calandra ran across the lair- fully dressed but still with a wet head:

"_When the dog bites! When the bee stings! When I'm feeling sad! I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feeeeel soooooo baaaad_!" and then she ducked into her new room.


	14. Cliffhanger!

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, you know how the end of school can get. Ugh... but it's SUMMER NOW! You know what this means, I'm going to update to the point of it being annoying most likely! Woooo!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Calandra," Erik said hoarsely. "Could you- ACHOO!- go to the florist and pick me up some red roses and black ribbons? I'm- ACHOO!- not really feeling up to it."<p>

"Sure!" Calandra said, skipping out of the lair.

As soon as Calandra had turned the corner walking from the Opera Populaire, a carriage pulled up, and she was scooped inside. Who was in the carriage other than La Carlotta herself.

"Mother?" Calandra said, shocked. "What is the meaning of this!"

"I've got you a date set up! And guess who with? Well I'll tell you who with! Someone much better than that Gustave boy- it's Duke Korey Coomey! He's well mannered, he's wealthy- he's ROYALTY! You're going to be a duchess when you get married!" Carlotta spilled, very excited.

"Whoa, whoa, who said anything about getting married?" Calandra said.

"I did." Carlotta said with a smirk, letting out a mischevious chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry so short... and cliffhanger-y, but a chapter is a chapter is a chapter? Who is Duke Corey Coomey? What did La Carlotta mean? Will Erik ever get his stuff from the florist? The world may never know...<strong>


	15. Plotting

"Wait... you've went and promised my hand in marriage to some obscure duke that I've never even met!" Calandra exclaimed. "You've been obsessive all my life, but _this _is _too far,_ mother!"

"The wedding is in two weeks, you'll thank me later when you're rich and royal and married to a respectable man," Carlotta chimed.

"And, what if in the middle of the ceremony, I refuse?" Calandra said snidely.

"I know you, Calanrda, you don't have the nerve."

Calandra stared at her shoes, the mud from the damp ground next to the lake in the lair under the Opera. She knew that her mother was right. All she could do was hope that Erik or Gustave would figure this out in two weeks and make a plan to rescue her.

"Okay now," Carlotta said. "Let's start planning for that wedding!"

~~~~~Gustave POV~~~~~

I was walking to the Opera Populaire to meet Calandra so that we could go get lunch. I nervously opened and closed the ring box in my pocket, and picked at the boquet of red roses. I've only known her for a couple of weeks, but I have never felt like this about anyone. Most people wouldn't ask a woman to be his wife so fast, but I had my father's quick, slightly reckless decision-making. If I didn't ask her now, I may never get the chance!

It was then that I saw it. A carriage, stuck in traffic, with Calandra and Carlotta inside. Then, I heard something that shocked me:

_"So, roses for the wedding? Wait, no, they are so cliche! We should use orchids and lilies! " I heard Carlotta say to Calandra._

_ "I told you, I will not marry that duke!" Calandra shouted at her._

_ "I'm thinking a ball gown style dress, can't change it, though, because I've already bought the dress! Aren't you so excited? I've set you up a date with him tomorrow, when he will probobly make the official proposal!" Carlotta gushed._

_ "For the last time, I don't love him, I don't even know him, and I will not marry him. I don't care if he's rich, royal, or whatever he is!" Calandra shouted again. _

Oh no! Carlotta... that fiend! She's has all but kidnapped Calandra, and is going for force her to marry some royal! If it would make her happy, I would be heartbroken, but glad that she would be living a dream. But, she doesn't love him! I can't let her be forced into marriage by that overbearing diva mother of her's.

I only know one person who knows how to deal with Carlotta, and with idiotic girlish royal fops trying to steal true loves.

I'm going to go find Dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes... definatley Erik's son, Gustave is! I'm having a ball writing him! So, PLEASE reveiw! I'm really hoping for some critiques, I want to know what I can do better on!<strong>


	16. Rescue!

**I keep forgetting to disclaim, so DISCLAIMMM! Guess who owns POTO? Not me! Try and catch the movie reference in here :)**

* * *

><p>~~~~~Gustave's POV~~~~~<p>

I ran to the underground lair to find Erik. He always knows what to do, he can help me rescue Calandra!

I found him trying to play a harmonica, obviously frustrated.

"Stupid contraption! How are you supposed to play this thing with deformed lips!" he was ranting, still attempting to play the instrument.

"Erik!" I rushed inside uninvited. "Have you seen Calandra?"

"Yeah, I sent her to the florist to get rid of her for a couple hours. She should be back any minute." he said with a chuckle.

"Well, your soprano's been stolen by Carlotta, who is going to force her to marry this duke!"

"I've feared that Carlotta would plot something like this... so I've had a plan. Just trust me, put on this mask and cape- I'll explain on the way." Erik said, as they rushed out the door.

~~~~~Calandra's POV~~~~~

I can't believe that this is happening to me. Most people would throw themselves at a royal, but all I want is that crazy, loving guy that even though I've only known for a few weeks, would marry him in a heartbeat.

Suddenly, a paper airplane flew in through the small window. I looked at it in conlusion and then opened it. There was a letter.

_Calandra,_

_ Don't worry, Erik and I have come to rescue you. We are both dressed as the Phantom because your mother will be expecting me, and no one would challenge the Phantom of the Opera, not to mention two!_

_ Here's the basic plan: Erik will take out any guards, and I will try and climb the tower. Throw your hair ribbon or something out the window so that we will know that you got this, and then we will begin._

_ Love,_

_ Gustave_

He did come! I pulled my ribbon out of my hair, threw it out of my window, and watched it flutter to the ground.

Now, all I can do is wait.

~~~~~Erik's POV~~~~~

Gustave gasped as he saw a ribbon fall from the tower from the bush that we were hiding in. "Let's go!" he whispered intently.

"Okay, you take this," I handed him a lasso. "And take care of that guard over there."

"Wha... what?" He looked at me in shock.

Gosh, that child is just like Christine sometimes. "I didn't mean _kill_ him, Gustave! Just run him off to go get help. We can be put of here with Calandra in no time."

"Oh... um... okay...," he said and snuck behind the guard. The guard whipped around and knocked him out, then ran off for backup.

Oh NO! I'm going to have to climb that tower and resue Calandra myself! But, if it will make Gustave happy, it will be worth it. I snuck out of the bush, and hid him in the shrubbery. We should have about ten minutes to rescue Calandra and drag Gustave out of here, so if I went now we should have time.

~~~~~Calandra's POV~~~~~

I heard a shuffle outside my window, and saw a grappling hook fly over and snag on the windowsill. Gustave!

I ran over to meet him, he was halfway up, dressed as the Phantom just as he said.

"Calandra!" He shouted. "Grab onto the rope and climb down!"

He went the rest of the way down, and I grabbed by pre-packed bag and slid down the rope. I can't believe that he loves me enough to challenge my mother and rescue me. I ran to him, pulled him into a hug, and kissed him full on the lips.

"Umm..." he looked confused and shocked. "This is Erik, not Gustave..." The unmasked side of his face flushed deep red.

"Oh my GOSH!" I shouted in shock. "What the... EEWW! Why couldn't you have SAID that there was a change in plan!"

"I'm sorry, we couldn't get to you about the change, these things do happen!"

"It's always 'these things do happen' I want you to make them stop happening! Where's Gustave?"

"He's in a bush unconscious, so we need to stop screeching like a banshee, grab him, and get out of here!" he said, still embarassed.

Gustave? Unconscious? No! I ran to where his foot was sticking out of a shrub and helped Erik carry him to the carriage.

~~~~~Gustave's POV~~~~~

When I came to, Calanrda was staring down at me. Other than that, the first thing I noticed was that Erik was wearing makeup.

"Dad..." I asked him. "Are you wearing... lipstick?"

"No, no I an most certainly not. You are probobly just still feeling off from being knocked out." he said defensively, wiping off his mouth.

"Gustave, are you all right?" Calandra asked me, her eyes red and puffy.

"Don't cry, Calandra, I'm fine," I said sitting up.

"Oh, I was so worried about you!" she said, giving me a hug.

"Hey, I need to ask you something!" I can't believe that I am actually about to ask her to marry me. What if she says no? What if she says yes? What if I faint? I'm not going to let myself faint.

The carriage came to a stop outside of the Opera, and I saw a gilded carriage racing behind us.

It was Carlotta.


	17. A Proposal?

**Disclaimer: Guess what! I don't own Phantom! Shocker, huh?**

* * *

><p>~~~~~ La Carlotta's POV ~~~~~<p>

That child! How dare he come and steal my Calandra as soon as I had her back home! She is already engaged to the duke- it ran in the papers today! She will either have to marry him, or destroy the family's reputation.

So here I am, chasing after Calandra, that Gustave boy, and some other guy that is dressed like him. If I have to drag Calandra to the altar, she. will. marry. that. duke.

~~~~~ Erik's POV ~~~~~

"Looks like your mother is after us again. We should go hide in the lair until she has calmed down," I told Calandra and Gustave. "I do believe I speak for us all when I say they I'm exhausted, so I'll take my bed, Calandra can have the swan bed, and Gustave can use a sleeping bag."

"Sounds good to me," Gustave said. "But we need to get out of here fast!" I looked behind me as we pulled up to the Opera Populaire and saw Carlotta catching up to us, obviously steaming mad. Yes, indeed, we do need to get out of here fast.

We all rushed into the opera, down the stairs, and into Calandra's dressing room. I pulled back the mirror and closed and locked it once we were all inside the passageway. Once we were into the gondala, we could breathe without the fear of an annoying past prima donna.

Once we were inside my lair, I went to get a sleeping bag from the storage closet. When I returned, I found Calandra and Gustave sitting on the piano bench, him playing and her singing. They looked so happy, enjoying eachother's company. After the shock of hearing how well her voice lessons have improved her sound, I noticed something beside Gustave. It looked like a little black box... a ring box!

~~~~~ Gustave's POV ~~~~~

"It's got to be tonight. If I'm ever going to propose to her, it has to be now," I thought to myself as I glanced at the small box beside me while playing the piano. Calandra was right beside of me, singing an aria with all of her heart. We could spend the rest of our lives together, happy like this.

But, time slipped away. Before I knew it, the aria was over.

"Well," she said with a yawn. "I'd better be off to bed!"

"Oh, goodnight!" I said as she began to walk across the lair.

"Wait!" I said. Okay. Now is the time. I'm going to propose.

"Yes?" she said, turning around.

"Um... uh... goodnight!" I said, bright red in the face.

"Um, you too...?" she said as she walked away.

I am such an idiot.

~~~~~ Calandra's POV ~~~~~

I heard a voice as I walked out. It was only Erik, but the tone in his voice made me curious. I ducked behind a mirror to eavesdrop.

"You could just go ahead and ask her, Gustave," he said.

"Ask her what?" he said nervously.

"You know." he said as he picked up a tiny box from where Gustave was sitting. He flipped it open to reveal a diamond ring. Oh my gosh!

"Erik," Gustave said. "I want to ask her to marry me, more than anything, but what if she says no?"

"She won't," Erik said.

"How do you know? How do you know that she won't run off with that duke at the last minute and break my heart?" Gustave said sadly.

"Just trust me, she will say yes." Erik said encouragingly.

"Why would she say yes? I'm just..._ me._" he said. That man has such low self-esteem, goodness.

"She loves you for just... _you_." Erik said to him.

"Why?" he said.

"I don't know, just trust me!"

"But why!"

"Just trust me!"

"Just _trust_ him!" I shouted from behind the mirror, looking around to see a shocked Gustave and Erik giving him an "I-told-you-so" kind of look. I turned around and walked to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

"Okay," I heard Erik whisper. "Saturday is Madama Butterfly, that's two days. You are both well prepared, and it will be a success. If you propose to her right afterwards, how could she say no!"

I can't believe this! Only two more days, then me and Gustave will be engaged!

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe! :) Not the greatest chapter, I know, I have writer's block, but bear with me here, please! I will give you a pretend cookie if you reveiw and tell me what I can do better! Just think... a pretend cookie! :)<strong>


	18. How To Propose 101

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated for a while! Please forgive me! Also, this chapter was an idea that I was thinking of, but decided not to use. Then someone suggested it out of the blue! So here it is. Phantom lessons. Yes. Gustave is going to learn to propose. Hehehe... :)**

* * *

><p>~~~~~Erik's POV~~~~~<p>

I put a letter on Gustave's desk, asking him to meet me. This boy really loves Calandra, and she loves him- but Gustave- a romantic... not so much. If he is to propose, than he must do it right. Believe me, I know how NOT to propose. Some things are learned by experience.

"Now, Gustave," I said, putting a gloved hand on his shoulder. Tomorrow night is the gala, and-"

"I am going to propose to Calandra." he said, nervously. "Oh, Er- I mean dad, I don't know what to do! You've proposed before, but it didn't really... work... um... nevermind, how _does_ one propose?"

*sigh* I knew he means well, but at least he is coming to me for advice! "What you do, well, _I_ didn't propose exactly like this. But this is how one is _supposed_ to propose. You get down on one knee-"

"Like this?" Gustave said, plopping down on one knee, making an ungraceful thud that echoes through the lair.

"More elegant, son. But you get the idea. Then you would call her by her full name like 'Calandra...' well, what _is _her full name?"

"Calandra Luzviminda Giudicelli..."

"Luzviminda? Then I would rather not use her full name, just go for first and last. Anyway, you get down on one knee, take her hand, and say 'Calandra Giudicelli, may I have the honor of having your hand in marriage?"

"Okay then," Gustave said, still on one knee, and clearing his throat. Just pretend you're Calandra or something. He grabbed my hand and said "Calandra Giudicelli, may I have the honor of marrying your hand- I mean having your marriage in hand- gahh- HAVING your HAND in marriage?"

I faked a high-pitched voice. "Only if you can get your proposal in order."

He stood and said, "Well, these things _do_ happen!" mimicing her mother's overdone accent. Gosh, I love my son

* * *

><p><strong>Not exactly "Phantom" lessons, more like "Lessons from the Phantom"... but they shall be here!<strong>


	19. Gala Night Part 1

**I don't own Phaaaantom! This is Gala Night: Part 1**

* * *

><p>~~~~~Gustave's POV~~~~~<p>

Tonight. Tonight is Gala Night. In about an hour it would be time for us to go onstage, and then during the intermission I would propose to Calandra in front of everyone, and I am going completely and entirely on Erik's romance advice. I just hope that he's right about this.

All I had to do was put on a touch of stage makeup- which I absolutely loathed- and put on a replica army suit. I had plenty of time to spare. Right now, Calandra was probobly surrounded in stylists and makeup artists, having her dress- in this case, a kimono- arranged on her. I can't help but wonder what she is thinking right now.

~~~~~Calandra's POV~~~~~

45 minutes until I will be onstage for the first time ever. Well, I have been onstage before, but I've never played a prima donna role. I should be excited: I know I'm prepared. I know my role. I've been training for months. I have my Gustave and Erik cheering me on. But yet, I can't help but worry. What if I mess up and fail them all? The "Phantom" would be a laughingstock, and my future in the Opera Populaire would be gone.

At least I have Christine here with me. I refused to perform unless she could have a role. I know that without my best friend beside me onstage, I would never be able to do this. Ever since her and Raoul separated, she has hardly sang at all. She was reluctant to agree to even a small role, but slowly she grew excited to sing again. Now she is absolutely radiant!

In a few minutes, everyone will be bursting in to finish preparing me for the performance, but thankfully we have a few minutes of peace and quiet. I let out a nervous sigh.

"Calandra," she said. "I know how frightening a first gala night can be. Believe me, I do. My first one your mother was livid at me, and I only had several hours to rehearse the part! But you are well prepared, trust me. You have had the greatest teacher that I have ever met."

"But, I am so afraid that I will disappoint everyone," I began. "If I mess up-"

"You won't." she cut me off gently.

Before I could say another word, a group of people burst in. They told me that it was fifteen minutes until curtain, and I was immediatley engulfed in a huge dress that was descending from the air, and a wig was pinned tightly onto my head. Someone was painting my face with theatrical makeup, and I was about to be sick from my nerves.

~~~~~Erik's POV~~~~~

I sat in the rafters of the theatre. Any minute now, Calandra and Gustave would be onstage. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the opera began.

About halfway through the overature, I heard I shuffling. It was coming from Box 5. Ah, Box 5. It's been years since I've caused any trouble relating to it. They've been selling it out almost every production, people will even pay extra just to sit there. The latecomers caught my attention simply for the amount of noise they made, but I couldn't see who they were. Slowly through the rest of the opera, I swung through the rafters during scene changes, as not to disrupt Calandra's focus. She was singing One Fine Day- the aria that is the most fanous from Madama Butterfly. She was doing a fantastic job, very few eyes remained dry in the theatre, mine included. Then, I heard loud chatter from Box 5, and I immediatley recognised the voices.

"Hmph. Did you _hear_ how flat she was on that note, Raoul, did you _hear_ it! She would have done _so_ much better had _I_ taught her," Carlotta ranted.

"Darling, please don't shout. You're bringing attention to yourself, people are staring," Raoul said, patting her on the arm.

"That's the idea," she said, lowering her voice. "Once Calandra hears me, she will stop for sure and probobly run offstage!" She chuckled.

By this point I had enough. The aria was reaching its most dramatic point, but I had to do something. I ran to my spot in the rafters that I used to haunt from all the time.

_"**Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be left empty?"**_

Calandra stopped singing, her face paled. The orchestra halted. The crowd murmered, then hushed. Carlotta smiled satisfactedly and looked up into the rafters. I had played right into her hands. I saw Christine staring at me from the side of the stage. She was the only one who knew exactly where I was, where I could be heard all over the theatre but no one could see me. Christine gave me a look that broke my heart.

What have I just done?

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw please! I want to know what I can do better! <strong>


	20. Gala Night Part 2

**I don't own Phantom or Love Never Dies, but to make up for that sadness I included how Love Never Dies "actually" ended. Pardon my fluff here, and Erik's Carlotta moment that I hope you catch! :) Hehe :) So... Gala Night Part 2: Old Drama and New Drama (My longest chapter yet!)**

* * *

><p>~~~~~ Christine's POV ~~~~~<p>

The look on Calandra's face was a look of pure humiliation. It was funny on her mother years ago- but she deserved it. Calandra would never dream of becoming the diva Carlotta was, if this was some kind of cruel revenge on Carlotta, it was hurting the wrong person.

Erik. I couldn't believe him. Well, actually I could, but still I had to find him. I knew exactly where he would be.

Soon, I arrived at the underground lair. It had been nearly 20 years since the last time I had been here. When I got there, the first thing I saw was a hysterical Gustave screaming at Erik (who was backing away slowly) about ruining a proposal and humiliating the love of his life. I cleared my throat loudly, and they both stared at me.

"Um... hello, Mom." Gustave said, his face red firstly from yelling at Erik and secondly in embarassment for me having seen it. However, I couldn't have been more proud at the moment.

"Gustave, how about you go talk to the press," Erik said to him. "They will have quite a time with this, but you know how to manage with them." Gustave walked away and then I turned to Erik.

"I thought you had changed, Erik, but it looks like I was wrong," I began.

"Christine, I can explain! I was trying to help Calandra!" Erik said.

"Help her?" I said calmly. "Do you realize that she is in her dressing room crying her eyes out? I have no idea what you were thinking."

"Obviously I wasn't thinking!" he said. "I was in the rafters, and Carlotta and Raoul were in Box 5, and she was insulting Calandra so loud- wanting her to hear her so that she _would _slip up, I had to do something. But apparently Carlotta saw me, and that was what she wanted."

"Oh no, why would Calandra want to do that?" I asked.

"Because she is angry with Calandra. She wants her to marry some duke, and her and Gustave are probobly going to be engaged by the end of the evening. He was _going_ to propose onstage, but I kind of ruined that."

"What! Gustave is going to propose! What- he's- propose! He's going to pro...

I woke up what I would assume was an hour later sitting on a couch. Erik was sitting awkwardly at the piano. "You've got to stop fainting every time something dramatic happens, Christine, you're going to hurt yourself whenever there's no one to catch you."

"Well, in the years since Coney Island there wasn't anyone. I blacked out on the pier, and you were there. I woke up in the hospital, and I was alone. Care to explain?"

"On the pier, it was horrible. I thought you had died, Christine. Imagine where I was. I finally had you back, and now you were gone forever and I had a son that couldn't stand to look at me. I did what you said, and I gave what I could give. I gave Gustave a chance, and gave the Giry's half of Phantasma. When Raoul came, I told him to take care of Gustave, and I ran to the hospital for help, even though I was sure it was too late. When they got there, they said you were dead. I had to go. I came back to Paris. Then, I saw in the newspapers that you were miraculously alive, and I rushed back to find you. I looked for years, but I could never find you. By the time I found you, you and Raoul were back together. I didn't want to ruin your life more than I already have. When I learned that you divorced, I asked to teach Gustave- but I knew if I asked you for a second chance that it would never happen."

"Erik, I was waiting for you to ask, but you never did!" I said, taking his gloved hand in mine. Suddenly, I remembered. "Calandra! I have to go make sure she is okay!

I rushed to the gondola, with Erik right behind me.

~~~~~ Erik's POV ~~~~~

As I was rowing the gondala to the steps that lead up to Calandra's room, all I could think of was one thing: Christine still loves me. She loves me! She forgave me after all of my stupid mistakes I've made! I may still have a chance! She loves me, loves me, loves me! Oh, if it wouldn't scare her, I would propose to her right now!

Soon we reached the mirror, and I found a horrible dispute going on between Calandra and who must have been Duke Korey Coomey.

"Oh, darling, you did grand!" he said.

"Well, apparently I went flat and then the whole audience fled in terror."

"Well I'm still here for you."

"I wish you weren't.

Gustave was just walking up to the mirror ("Hey, what did I miss?") when it happened. Korey grabbed Calandra and started kissing her.

I turned around to see Gustave's reaction and he was gone, but I heard footsteps racing down the corridor.

I tured back around just in time to see Calandra slap Korey right across the face and run from her dressing room. He shouted after her "Remember, out wedding is in two weeks, it's okay for us to kiss!"

I ran after Gustave, and found him rummaging through one of my drawers. "Aha! Here it is!" he exclaimed, and held up my old Punjab lasso that I haven't used in years.

"Just WHAT do you think you are doing with that!" I exclaimed.

"No snobby royal kisses my girl and gets away with it!" He shouted back, and ran back down the passageway.

That's my son.

"You put that lasso down!" I shouted back and raced after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Like father, like son! Haha reveiw and tell me what you think! Let's hear what you all want in the story!<strong>


	21. Kidnapping the Duke

**I don't own Phantom. There, I said it. I forgot to mention, our Erik here is a mix of Andrew Lloyd Webber's and Gaston Leroux! And also, out good friend the Daroga will be paying a visit! Here you go... Chapter 21: Gustave goes a little crazy!**

* * *

><p>~~~~~ Erik's POV ~~~~~<p>

I chased Gustave down the corridor. "Gustave, I will not allow you to go and do something drastic. It's a horrible idea, I would know!"

He stopped and turned around to face me. "Drastic? Gustave is not drastic! Gustave only means to help Calandra! To save her from the world!"

Good gosh. He has turned into me. Surely I didn't sound THIS crazy! He swung around, wearing one of my capes, and took off down the passageway cackling loudly. He was headed towards the mirror where the Duke was!

He was younger and faster than me, so he got there first. I found him struggling with the mirror, and Christine was several feet behind him, giving me a "what have you done this time" kind of look. When he wasn't looking, she held up the key that I always keep in the lock. Thank goodness that I'm paranoid enough to always keep it locked, I don't want anyone in my lair. She tossed it to me and I stuck it in my pocket.

While Gustave was giving up and headed back to find another way out, I silently slipped through the mirror. I should probobly go find Calandra or the duke to warn them, but I went for a different plan. If anyone could snap Gustave out of this, it would have to be Nadir Khan.

~~~~~ The Persian's POV ~~~~~

I was trying to calm down a group of hysterical debutantes after the opera. I haven't been here in years, but Erik told me that I had to come see Calandra. Obviously he is still up to his old tricks. Suddenly they screamed and ran away, and when I turned behind me, I found Erik running down the hallway.

"Nadir! Cone quick! My son, he's gone insane, like I did years ago! I need you to get him back to normal!" he was shouting.

"Your... son?" I questioned.

"Yes, me and Christine kind of... we had a son. He is dating the girl who sang tonight, who happens to be Raoul and La Carlotta's daughter, but she is betrothed to this very girly royal duke guy, and now Gustave- that's my son- stole my punjab and went after him talking in third person about saving her!" he panicked. "Now Christine thinks that I made him do this, and I don't know where the Duke went after Calandra slapped him because he kissed her- which Gustave saw and that's why he went crazy- but you have to stop him before he-"

"Erik calm down!" I shouted. "Just take me to where Gustave is and I'll do my best. If I could get the crazy out of you, I can get the crazy out of him. No offense, Erik."

"None taken," he said, and he headed to the familiar path down to his lair.

~~~~~ Korey Coomey's POV ~~~~~

"Calandra, that silly girl. She just doesn't realise that she loves me yet," I thought as I sat up in Box 5. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me.

"You try my patience." it said. I turned around.

It was that boy who was trying to steal Calandra! I stood and drew my sword. He drew his as well, but knocked mine to the floor.

"You must come with Gustave," he said, pointing his sword at directing me to walk in front of him. I gulped and followed.

~~~~~ Christine's POV ~~~~~

I rushed after Gustave to Erik's lair, but when I got there, he was gone. Suddenly, Erik and Nadir cane running in.

"How did he find a way out of here?" Erik asked Nadir.

"I- I don't know!" he said. The only two ways out were the mirror and-"

"The column passageway into Box 5!" Erik exclaimed.

Then Calandra came in, panicked. "Christine, Erik! I just saw Gustave! He had Erik's cape and was leading Korey here with a sword, they're almose here!"

"Okay, everyone hide," some random guy in a turbin said. "Oh, I'm Nadir by the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Bum bum BUMMM! Let's reveiw and tell what you think!<strong>


	22. Gustave is Horrible at Kidnapping

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever! Too busy still not owning Phanton...**

* * *

><p>~~~~~ Erik's POV ~~~~~<p>

Gustave led Korey to the center of the lair, scanning the room for any people. Thankfully, he didn't see all four of us crowded behind the organ. Suddenly, he slipped my punjab out from under his sleeve. However, having taken the advice of years past, Korey had his hand at the level of his eyes, pulling it away and dragging Gustave through the lake, tying to the gate.

Calandra began to stand, but I quickly pulled her back down. It was too late. As she walked out, I came with her.

"Ah, Gustave, it seems we have some guests." Korey said.

"Korey, what are you doing? Why can't you see? You didn't get the girl. I love Gustave and he loves me. You lost." Calandra said.

"Really, darling? I've lost? I have him tied up here, and unless you agree to marry me..."

"Unless I agree to marry you... what?"

"Well, Calandra, Gustave won't be leaving."

I slowly backed away. For once, I just didn't know what to do.

~~~~~ The Duke's POV ~~~~~

Calandra looked at me in shock. You could see in her eyes that she was giving up. She gave one sad look at Gustave, then turned to me

"Okay, Korey." Calandra said. "If it will save Gustave, I'll marry you."

"Fantastic!" I said. But, now you won't be needing Gustave." I began walking towards him, my sword drawn. My life is complete now, I have the girl of my dreams, and the only threat to that is about to be out of the way.

"Wait!" she shouted, jumping in front of him protectively, splashing through the water. "Before you do that, let me do one thing.

She began walking to me. The room was silent except for the sound of her wading through the water. I could hear my heart beating. Calandra seemed to be looking behind me, but that was of little matter. Was she going to do what I think she was? She was! She put her hand on the side of my face- she was about to kiss me!...

Then, I felt an intense pain on the back of my head, heard a loud smack, and fell into the water. Everything went black.

~~~~~ The Persian's POV ~~~~~

I stood in shock behind a limp Duke, holding a candalabra in my hand. What had I just done? This goes against everything I've always told Erik about nonviolent ways to solve problems, and I just knocked a guy out in front of him and his son! Oh gosh, in front of a lady, too! I picked him up and dragged him out of the lake and onto the floor where he wouldn't drown.

They were all staring at me in shock. Then all three of them burst into applause.

"Mr. Kahn, I knew you had it in you somewhere!" Erik shouted.

"Thanks Nadir," Calandra said, shaking my hand. I sat down the candalabra and straightened my turbin, askew from my outburst of heroism.

I looked over and saw Calandra helping Gustave out of the tangle of ropes. He was obviously weak, so he put his arm over her shoulder as they walked over to the piano bench.

"Ca- calandra?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Did... did Gustave save you?"

"Yes, Gustave," she said kindly. "You saved me. Thank you."

The Duke began to stir.

"We had better get out of here, I don't want to have to knock him out again," I said, and we all headed aboveground. We came back out through a mirror into Christine's old dressing room.

"Wait!" Gustave said, taking Calandra by the hand and getting down on one knee. "Gustave doesn't really know what has happened tonight, but I do know one thing for sure. I love you. Please make Gustave the happiest man in the world, please marry me, Calandra!"

"Yes, yes I will!" Calandra shouted, excitedly, hugging Gustave and then kissing him. Suddenly, it was as if a flip switched on Gustave.

"Erik? Mom? Calandra... guy in a turbin? WHAT in the world just happened to me?" he asked, slightly frightened.

"Son, you got engaged, that's what happened." Erik said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I- I did?" Gustave said, his face lighting up.

"And you also kidnapped Korey, but then he turned on you and... I forgot your name... turbin guy knocked him out!" Calandra said, gesturing towards me.

"I don't even know you, but I think we'll get along just fine!" Erik's son said, shaking my hand. I like this kid.

"Wait!" Gustave shouted. "I'm engaged. I'm engaged! I'M ENGA-"

"Shhhhh!" Calandra cut him off. "If Korey hears of this, it will be war upon the both of us. Let's keep this a secret for now."

"Oh, can you believe it!" he said smiling. "A secret engagement!"

The two ran out of the room together, leaving me, Christine, and Erik.

"Well..." Christine said. "That was a little bit of deja vu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Engaged! Engaged! *insert fangirling here* So, please reveiw and tell me what you think, what you would like to see, and what I could do better! :) Love you all!<strong>


	23. Korey Kahn

**Sorry so short guys, been super busy! I promise longer chapters soon!**

* * *

><p>~~~~~ Erik's POV ~~~~~<p>

I was sitting in my lair with Christine, drinking tea, planning Calandra and Gustave's wedding, slightly uneasy knowing that that duke character knows how to get here know. Suddenly, someone burst through the door loudly. I jumped up and spun around, only to find a hysterical Nadir Kahn.

"Erik! Erik! I FOUND her!" he began. "Oh, Erik I haven't seen her in seventeen years, but I FOUND her!" Christine looked at me in confusion.

"Nadir, calm down, don't get your turban in a twist, who have you found?"

"Well, seventeen years ago...I met this girl. She was a tourist with a ballet company in Persia. We fell in love immediatley. We were hopefully going to be married soon, and one night... well, things happened, and in the morning she was gone. I haven't seen her since then," he said sadly.

"I know the feeling, Nadir," Christine said, raising her teacup his general direction, giving me a glance.

"So, you saw her again?" I said. "That's great! Maybe you can work things out now?"

"The problem is, now she's married to Duke Coomey, and she has a son that is trying to marry Calandra! But... the thing is... Korey isn't her son."

"What? You're saying that... Korey Koomey..." I said.

"Is actually Korey Kahn. And I hit my son in the head with a candalabra!" Nadir said, sinking to the floor. "I can never let her know, it would ruin Meg's life."

Christine spit her tea out. "Who- who did you say?"

"Meg... used to be Meg Giry." he said.

"Oh my GOSH! Meg! I remember her telling me about you! She found out that one of her friends in the ballet fell ill and she had to return to Paris immediatley! She had to marry to support her family after the... incident... in Coney Island when she had to go on the run."

Nadir and Christine began formulating a plan on how to get Meg to notice Nadir, and I sat there contemplating how it would be possible for this much romantic drama to occur.


	24. Dutchess Meg Coomey

**SO sorry I haven't been updating! It's been crazy lately!**

* * *

><p>~~~~~ Christine's POV ~~~~~<p>

"Meg!" I shouted, running up to my friend.

"Christine!" she returned, wrapping me in a hug. "Oh, Christine, I'm so sorry! You know I pulled the trigger by accident- I'm so-"

"Meg!" I cut her off. "It's fine!"

"How's married life treating you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm not married anymore."

"I didn't mean Raoul, all of Paris knows you got rid of that cheater. I meant you and Erik!"

"What? You thought I was married to Erik? No, you see, there was a big misunderstanding in Coney Island, and we have just recently been reunited. Although... I do hope that he may... well... ask me." I said. I could feel myself blushing.

"How is married life treating _you?_" I asked.

"Oh, Christine, it's amazing! I'm so in love, and our children are getting married next week!" Meg said excitedly. I heard a small gasp from around the corner where Nadir was waiting to see how Meg felt about him, but I was in shock more about our children getting married.

"Um... Meg... haven't you heard? Gustave and Calandra are engaged."

"What? Oh, oh this won't do at all." she said, her voice dropping.

"Why not?" I said suspiciously.

"Well, you see, Korey was headed to pick up Calandra right now. We were all heading to the wedding venue in Persia early. They're already on the boat, I was headed there tomorrow!"

I gasped and turned to run. Gustave! Calandra! Erik! I flew to the lair in record time, but was there too late. Gustave was tied up in a corner, and Calandra was gone. I quickly untied him.

"Persia!" He shouted. "We've got to get Turban man and go to Persia to stop him! Run, mom she's in on it! She's-"

I didn't hear what Gustave said next. Something smelled very sweet, and I felt something over my nose. I heard a high-pitched chuckle, and then everything went black.

~~~~~ Calandra's POV ~~~~~

I sat next to Korey Coomey on the boat to Persia where we would be married in a few days. "So," I asked him. "Now that I'm marrying you, you won't harm Gustave or Christine?"

"Darling, you have my word." he said.

"Why Persia?" I asked. "Of all the places to-" I choked out the words- "Get married."

"Mother always said that Persia was a very romantic place, so why not. Plus, it's far away from Paris where that Gustave child and that freak with the mask are."

I slapped him across the face. "Don't you EVER call Erik a freak. He is twice the person you could ever hope to be." I stormed above deck.

~~~~~ Erik's POV ~~~~~

I walked down into my lair... things were oddly quiet. I found a note on the piano...

_Dear old friend,_

_I have Christine and Gustave. I thought that you may want to know that Christine has been waiting for you to propose to her, but it looks like you've missed your chance. Calandra is in Persia being married to Korey to "save" them, but obviously it did no use. Should you ever want to see any of them again, I suggest you come to Persia as well and meet with Korey. Should his demands not be met, a great misfortune will occur. Come alone._

_Meg_

I gasped in shock as Nadir ran into the lair, his turban attenpting to unwrap. "Nadir!" I shouted. "We must go back to Persia, and we must go NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bum bum BUMMMM! We're going to Persia!<strong>


	25. Magic Carpet Ride!

**I don't own Phantom, or Aladdin, or Disney :) Jus' sayin'.**

* * *

><p>~~~~Erik's POV~~~~<p>

On the plane to Persia, Nadir sat beside me, obviously deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Erik, it's just... Meg. I can't believe that she- that she would help with a plan like this. I know that there must be _some_ good in her."

"You still love her, don't you Nadir?"

He nodded sadly.

"Well then," I said. "I will help you!"

He looked at me incrediously. "YOU would help ME get the woman that kidnapped your son and your girlfriend to fall in LOVE with me?"

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend, and secondly, yes I would. Christine has shown me just how unconditional love can be." I said.

"Erik- oh thank you! What do I need to do?"

"What you need to do," I began, while Nadir pulled out a pen and notepad, "Is wait until she is all alone, and it is late at night. Have a song ready, one you know she knows. Then, take her on an adventure to somewhere mysterious and romantic! Believe me, if it all works out as planned, she will fall in love with you."

He grinned at me, and began writing. He didn't stop writing until we had landed.

~~~~Meg's POV~~~~

I was getting ready for bed, brushing the tangles out of my hair, when I saw a reflection in my mirror. Something seemed to be outsode my window... my third story window... Nadir?

I ran over to the window and threw it open. "Nadir! What are you DOING here?"

"I'm here to save my best friend's daughter!"

"Not in _Persia,_ outside of my room!"

"Well, I kind of... um... have a magic carpet, and a song, and... well... um... I..."

"Out with it, Nadir!"

"I-wanted-to-know-if-you-would-go-on-a-flying-singing-montage-with-me!" he rushed out them blushed profusely. It was then that I noticed he was indeed floating several stories above the ground on an oriental rug.

"Okay," I said, trying to hold back the excitement that I was feeling. "Let's get this over with."

~~~~~Nadir's POV~~~~~

Oh my gosh, Erik was right! I couldn't believe this was happening. I could feel the wind on my face, although it was threatening to knock off my turban. Meg was looking around in amazement at the city below us, clinging onto me to keep from falling. Now was my chance. I waited until Meg was looking at me and began to sing.

_"I can show you the world, shining shimmering splendi-"_

"Nadir, what are you doing?

I paused for a second and began again. "_Splendid. Tell me prin-um..-Meg now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

"Nadir! For Pete's sake, this isn't Disney."

_"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder! Over sideways and under..." _ I began to spin the carpet around in the air.

"NADIR KHAN! Are you INSANE!"

Oh no, she wasn't liking the song! I did what Erik would have done and just kept on singing. "_On a magic carpet ride. A whole new wooooorld! A new fantastic point of veiw! No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming!"_

"YOU must be dreaming! I'm saying no, and where we're going is right. back. to. my. HOTEL!" She screamed at me.

"I'm sorry Meg, but I can't do that." I said calmly. "You will be going back as soon as Calandra, Gustave, and Christine do." I turned the carpet in the direction of where Erik was waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Bum bumm<strong>

**BUMMMMM!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever, school is INSANE. But I will be posting more now :)**

**Please reveiw and tell me whatcha think :)**


	26. Ransom

~~~~~Erik's POV~~~~~

I was sitting in the cabin we had rented for Nadir and I, when I hear a *thud* outside. Then, I heard Nadir arguing with a female. Oh gosh. I knew he would do this.

"NADIR!" I shouted outside. "WHY did you bring Meg here?"

"You've kidnapped the woman you loved! Now you two are back together! It HAS to work for me! Besides, I promised her return if they give back Gustave, Calandra, and Christine!"

"Nadir, do you not GET it? I ruined put trust, any chance of a normal life! I don't see why she still loves me now, but Meg is married- happy!"

"Should I take her back?

"No, then she would lead them back here. We'll have to go on with your imbicle plan, and possible it will work.

"Okay, we"ll send Meg to give them a ransom note! She can bring Gustave, Christine, and Calandra here, then go back to the Duke!"

Erik sighed impatiently. "How about you just take it and leave it at their door?

"Okay, Erik." He walked away, ashamed.

**Guys I am SO SO SO SO SO...(and so on) sorry that I haven't been updating! I am NOT giving up on this story nor do I plan to. School is insane. I barely have time to breathe. This is super short, I know, but I just wanted to let you all know that The Adventures of La Calandra WILL CONTINUE! :D**


End file.
